


Fools Rush In

by SweetSorcery



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Cultural Differences, Alien/Human Relationships, Assumed Relationship, Assumptions, Awkward Flirting, Canon Compliant, Dom/sub Undertones, During Canon, Ears, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Male Slash, Medical Examination, Multifandom Tropefest 2018, Neck Kissing, Overcoming Cross-Species Barriers, Overstimulation, Pining, Pining - While assuming they're in a relationship with someone else, Slash, Touch-Starved, faked illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 09:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16573745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSorcery/pseuds/SweetSorcery
Summary: Damar watches Garak make a fool of himself over Bashir, and decides to find out if it's all just some kind of lovers' game. If he has another motive for seeking Bashir out, it's for him to know...





	Fools Rush In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shopfront](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopfront/gifts).



> Happy Multifandom Tropefest, shopfront!  
> I truly hope you'll enjoy this. I've tried to incorporate as many of your trope requests and particular likes for this pairing as I could manage. :)

Damar hovered outside the infirmary of Terok Nor. Well, Deep Space Nine, he supposed. He refused to call it lurking, though others might. 

He had been in that Ferengi's bar earlier, and had watched Garak at lunch, with his human companion. The station's medical officer had sat there chattering about this and that, while that fool exile had made a complete ass of himself over him. It was clear they had been flirting, or at least Garak had been, while the other had either knowingly or unwittingly strung him along.

Humans baffled Damar. They seemed incapable of understanding even the most blatant advances. He had seen it before, with Dukat and Kira - though in that case, there was a distinct possibility that she truly couldn't stand him. He thought it equally likely that she simply wanted to make him suffer for as long as possible. He snorted.

As for Garak and his Starfleet officer - maybe it was some kind of game they played. Maybe they were lovers already. He snarled quietly to himself. Damar certainly wouldn't blame Garak for taking that particular human as a lover, with his dark beauty, delicious innocence and enticing voice.

He had decided to find out for himself just what exactly was going on between them. Which was why he was now here, pacing in front of the infirmary, possibly about to make just as big a fool of himself as that tailor had become. Clearly, he had been travelling the Quadrant with Dukat and his run down Klingon Bird of Prey for too long, if he was finding himself attracted to humans.

The infirmary doors swished open just then, and someone hobbled out - a patient, with some kind of cast on his arm. The doctor was guiding the Bajoran with a hand on his elbow, telling him to come back in a few days.

The Bajoran sneered at Damar, then made his way down the Promenade. Damned cheek.

Bashir just stood there blinking at him in confusion.

Damar realised he was now forced to enter, to pretend he had some kind of medical problem, if he did not want station security to be sent on him for spying, or who knew what. Relations with the Federation were not that good.

"Good afternoon, Glinn Damar." Bashir looked at him with a mixture of confusion and distrust.

Neither was surprising to Damar, who returned a nod as his only greeting. Then he realised he had to come up with an explanation for his presence, and struggled for a moment. "I wonder if you could take a look at my left ear. There's a.... ringing in there."

"A ringing?" Bashir gaped at him in a way that should have looked foolish, but was actually strangely endearing on the smooth, unadorned face.

As for being foolish - Damar wished he could have come up with something a little better than that, but he could hardly materialise an actual injury or a battle wound out of nowhere.

"I'll take a look. Come in." Bashir led the way.

Damar followed him to the back of the infirmary, behind a curtained doorway. He sat down on the side of the bio bed, watching the Starfleet officer reach for a couple of instruments along with his medical tricorder.

"I assume you're familiar with Cardassian anatomy?" he asked in a tone more snappy than he had intended. He hadn't exactly meant to imply anything about Garak, but he knew it sounded that way, which made his annoyance at himself that much worse.

"Uh... yes, I am, as it happens. One of my patients is Cardassian," Bashir said lightly, just as if Garak was a mere patient, then looked at him with a degree of challenge in his eyes. "As you well know."

"Garak." Damar growled the name.

"Yes, Garak." Bashir looked ready to have him forcibly removed from his domain by this point.

Damar, who was in more foul a mood than usual about the exiled Cardassian, reined in his temper. "I apologise for my tone, doctor. I am aware you and he are--"

"We're friends, yes." Bashir frowned at him. "How are you aware?"

Damar, who was attempting to decide whether Bashir's claim of mere friendship could possibly be true, said, "I saw you in the bar earlier. Eating. And... talking." He barely suppressed a disdainful snort, but at least he had stopped himself from saying 'flirting'. 

"Hmm." Bashir looked at him as if he was a yet unknown life form that had just wandered into his infirmary. "Perhaps I'd best examine your ear now."

"Yes, perhaps."

Bashir moved his medical tricorder up and down beside Damar's left ear, studied its results, and looked curiously at Damar. "I'm not seeing any unusual readings, so I'll have to look more closely, if that's all right."

"More closely?"

"With this." The doctor held up a strange instrument, like a short tube with a wide opening at one end, the inner surface of which seemed covered in a mirror-like surface.

"Very well."

"This won't hurt, but it'll be a little cold, and it might tickle."

Wonderful. He should perhaps simply have rammed his toe into the nearest wall before coming here. "Go ahead, doctor."

"Bashir. My name is Bashir." And he gently and slowly inserted the tube part of the device into Damar's ear, just as if the brief introduction should, in any way, have been enough preparation for a sensual assault like that.

Damar's eyes widened as a shiver ran down his spine, and he could feel his pulse rate increase alarmingly. He couldn't suppress a low groan.

Bashir stared at him in surprise, keeping the tube in place. "It can't be that uncomfortable."

"Believe me, Doctor Bashir, it is." Damar ground his teeth together when a slight shifting in the doctor's stance moved the device inside his ear canal, and then the infuriating human looked inside the mirrored interior, breathing on it, and a faint hint of his breath travelled down through the tube and deep into Damar's ear. He let out a hissing stream of Cardassian curses, which he doubted the other would understand, and gripped onto the edges of the bio bed.

"I'm sorry." And then the infuriating human made matters worse by placing his hand on Damar's shoulder, just where his neck ridge disappeared into his armour.

Damar grasped the wrist with his free hand and growled, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Trying to comfort you," Bashir said, blinking. "I didn't think I would hurt you with this." He withdrew the tube from Damar's ear with shaking fingers, unaware he was causing another bone-deep shiver with the simple procedure of pulling it out. "I'm sorry. Your ears must be more sensitive than I realised."

"My ears and my neck ridges, Doctor Bashir, are possibly a hundred times more sensitive to stimulation than yours." Damar glanced at the smooth, long neck. "Or, well, your ears, anyway." He watched the pulse flutter at the base of the human's neck and wondered whether maybe that was a place of extra sensitivity for humans.

"Stim... stimulation?" Bashir muttered meekly. "I was just examining you."

"Just examining me? Is that what you tell Garak," he spat the name, "when you drive him mad with your advances and then play innocent?"

Bashir's eyes became huge. "What on Earth are you--?"

"You do not stimulate a Cardassian's most sensitive areas and then pretend you had no idea what you were doing. Just as you do not flirt coyly and then go on your merry way. Do you know nothing about my people?"

"When was I flirting?" Bashir looked aghast. "Never mind that now. I... well, I know the neck ridges are sensitive, but I barely touched..." Bashir gulped. "And you asked me to examine your ear!"

Damar narrowed his eyes at him and drew him closer by the wrist he still held, and which he could enclose entirely in his grasp. "I did not ask you to sensually slide something cool deep into my ear, or to breathe into it."

"You're as sensitive as that?" Bashir asked with scientific curiosity, but that pulse was still fluttering temptingly, perhaps even faster than before.

Damar, in all honesty, didn't think he was that sensitive. Apparently, having been stuck on Dukat's pirate ship for as long as he had been, with no one for company but Dukat and their fellow outcasts, had made him unusually... edgy about being touched. Why had he even come and sought this human doctor out, considering there was nothing wrong with him and, strictly speaking, his relationship or lack thereof with that tailor was none of his business?

"Damar?" Julian Bashir was tilting his head at him, exposing that silky-smooth neck in a gesture of surrender, and Damar reached his limit.

He still had the wrist in a tight hold, and he now took hold of the nape of that neck with his left hand and leaned in to bite the tempting flesh where a neck ridge should be.

Bashir gasped but, to his credit, did not cry out. "What are you doing?" he croaked. Quite unnecessarily, Damar thought.

"Responding to your overtures," Damar hissed against the warm neck, flicking his tongue out to lick a long stripe up to Bashir's ear. "Your skin tastes superb."

"I didn't make any overtures. I... oh, it does?"

Damar chuckled, the sound close enough to the ridge-free human ear to make the man shiver. "I see your ears are just as sensitive. Interesting."

"Ah, yes, they might be."

Damar explored the shell of the unfamiliar ear with the tip of his tongue, greatly enjoying the whimpers this elicited. "No wonder Garak finds you so irresistible."

"What? He doesn't."

Bashir protested yet again, and Damar decided, before he actually pushed the other man into the tailor's arms with his obsession about their relationship, he should take advantage of the lucky opportunity presented to him.

He widened his legs, let go of the slim wrist, and wrapped his arm around Bashir's waist, drawing him hard against himself, eliciting a soft groan. He continued grasping the back of his neck, but his mouth found new territory - a downy cheek, a smooth jaw, a narrow chin and, finally, a mouth invitingly open and gasping for breath. He covered it with his own, gave it his own breath to feast on, just as he feasted on the moan of surrender and the pliancy of lips so much softer, so much more yielding than his or those of any of his people. He explored the warm cavern, its alien taste and textures, the tongue sliding against his almost... curiously, as if cataloguing their differences.

It was unexpected to feel a warm hand on his cheek, sliding past his ear - carefully avoiding it - and into his hair to cup the back of his head. It was even more unexpected to feel Bashir rub himself against him while his free hand tightened on his thigh. Unexpected, but certainly not unwelcome.

He had intended to do no more than to teach this human that to tease a Cardassian had consequences, and that there were those among his people who would only be teased for so long before snapping. He had not expected to go beyond a kiss. And he had certainly not expected to be invited to keep going. But he was being invited, and it was an invitation he was all too happy to accept.

Bashir sounded surprised but pleased when Damar's hand slid from his back and down, squeezing the firm flesh of his bottom through that dreadful Starfleet uniform. He kneaded and explored, following the smooth curve. He wondered just how vulnerable and tempting a naked human body was. He intended to find out.

Releasing the doctor's nape and moving his hand forward, his fingers curved around the side of the long neck, thumb on the front, pressing up against the pointed chin. He met the dark eyes - even darker now - and smirked at their lack of focus. The other's breaths were coming hard and fast, and he felt them against his own lips.

"There's absolutely nothing wrong with your ear, is there?" Bashir managed to croak out.

Damar laughed huskily. "Nothing a few hours with you couldn't fix... doctor."

"Hours?" Bashir blinked.

"Yes." Damar's thumb slid down the front of the other's neck, to the top of the zip, where his index finger joined it and he began to slide the garment open to reveal smooth, dark skin.

Bashir's hand covered his to stop him halfway down his torso. "There's still an hour of my shift left."

"And then?" Damar asked, sounding a little too eager for his own liking.

Bashir's innocent face suddenly sported an almost disconcerting smirk, and he said, in his mellifluous voice. "And then, I think I shall have to make a house call, in my own quarters, and see to a patient's oversensitive ears."

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> This work of fan fiction is written for non-profit, entertainment purposes. All rights to the fandom belong to its legitimate copyright holders.


End file.
